


Confessions

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Confessions

It’s two in the morning when Skye just can’t take it anymore. She’s spent hours of tossing and turning without getting any sleep but drowning more in that what’s on her mind. Or rather: who. 

She has to do something. Since Jemma came back and more members were added to the team, they had spent so little down time together that it physically hurt. Having her around, alive and well, but not being able to be with her was probably more painful than Jemma being undercover and away. Sure, Skye was scared out of her pants the whole time and pretty sure that Jemma wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for agent Morse’s extraction. Bobbi. But not being with her like this was worse.

She needed to talk to Jemma. She needed to get this off her chest before it was either too late, or before it didn’t matter anymore. But it did matter. It mattered so much to Skye that she’d been losing sleep over it for days. 

She sighs and swings her legs off the edge of her bed, not bothering to put on pants. Her oversized tee covers enough, she decides. Plus, it’s only a short trip down the hall. Her bare feet slap against the cold floor gently and she shivers. Maybe she should’ve put something else on. She takes a deep breath and lands her knuckles on the door a few times. Everything remains silent. She knocks again.  
She’s about to turn around and go back to bed when the lock clicks and the door slides open just a few centimetres. Jemma’s hair is all tousled a remnant of mascara under her eyes and her eyes all droopy from sleep.

“Skye?” she asks with a groggy voice, but she smiles nonetheless. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know… I’m sorry… I couldn’t sleep…” Skye whispers nervously, and Jemma quirks an eyebrow. 

“Bad dreams again?”

Skye shrugs. “Not really. Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course. It’s freezing. Why aren’t you wearing pants for heaven’s sake?”

Jemma slides the door open and grabs Skye’s hand to pull her inside, closing it behind her straight away. There’s a bedside light on, illuminating the room a little. It’s a calming light, other than the cold white lights of the hallways.

“Here, get in.” Jemma nudges Skye and pushes back the covers so that Skye can slide in next to her.

“How come you always smell so nice?” Skye sighs before realising it’s out of her mouth and a blush creeps to her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s a compliment. Thank you. And I guess it’s just my perfume.”

“I guess. It’s nice. Anyway, I need to tell you something… It’s kind of a confession.”

“Did you do something with my lab again?” Jemma asks and Skye chuckles, gently shoving her.

“No, of course not. I learnt my lesson, trust me.”

“What is it then, Skye? You can tell me.” 

Under the cover Skye can feel Jemma’s fingers lacing through hers, rubbing slow circles over the back of it with her thumb and Skye sighs. They are so close that their noses are almost touching and Skye can count the freckles on her face. There are a lot, she thinks, and clears her throat.

“I miss you… Ever since you’re back I feel like we haven’t seen so much of each other…” 

Skye starts to formulate her answer meticulously, carefully thinking out what to say where and when and how, but once she opens her mouth everything just tumbles out like she has no control over it. 

“… and that really fucking sucks. Because you were swept off your feet by agent Morse, and I was so scared that something had happened to you, or that something would happen to you. And I am so scared that something will still happen to you now that we’re in this shit so deep. Because I can’t lose you, Jemma. You’re too important. You are too important to me, and I don’t want to lose you.”

A tear threatens to escape the corner of Skye’s eye, but Jemma catches it with a quick kiss.

“You won’t lose me, Skye. I’m staying right here.”

“I think I’m trying to say that I… That I have feelings for you…” Skye holds her breath for a second, “and I thought I was too late to tell you that.”

“Oh, Skye…” Wrinkles form at the corners of Jemma’s eyes when she smiles so wide that it almost doesn’t seem to fit on her face. “I thought you’d never say something. I thought that you were mad at me for going away, so I figured we’d need to do a bit of restoring our friendship, and that’s why I didn’t say anything. I just pushed my feelings aside for a while, and please do not feel threatened by agent Morse.”

“Bobbi.”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Right, yes. But that’s not what I’m saying…”

“No, no. So what are you saying, Jem?” Skye whispers with a soft smile, her warm breath tickling Jemma’s face, who props herself up on one elbow and tucks a strand of hair behind Skye’s ear.

“I’m not going to say anything, if you don’t mind.” Jemma grins mischievously and giggles when Skye’s expression shifts from confusion to understanding. Skye nods and gently pulls her against her, bare legs grazing together, their lips connecting in the motion. Jemma’s fingers quickly find their way under Skye’s shirt and she gasps.

“Jemma, I… maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Shh, I just want you closer,” Jemma whispers and slides her hands around the back to indeed close the distance that wasn’t between them anymore. 

It’s safe to say that Skye would be losing sleep over something else in the future.


End file.
